The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to water pumps for stern drive units, and to the location of and means for driving such water pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,534 discloses a water pump driven by a rearward extension of the horizontal input drive shaft. One disadvantage of this design is that the rotational speed of the water pump is determined by the rotational speed of the horizontal drive shaft. Another disadvantage of this design is that the space located rearwardly of the input bevel gear (the bevel gear on the horizontal drive shaft) is obstructed by the rearward extension of the horizontal drive shaft. This prevents the use of a cone clutch assembly such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,497.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents:
4,592,733 Jun. 3, 1986 PA1 4,699,598, Oct. 13, 1987 PA1 4,744,153, May 17, 1988